


Juguete nuevo

by Georgia23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Forced Feminization, Multi, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgia23/pseuds/Georgia23
Summary: Castiel es vendido por su hermano a una compañia que comercia con esclavo que modifica su cuerpo de acuerdo a la solicitud de sus compradores .





	1. El comienzo

Despertó en una sala con una brillante luz enfocándole la cara no sabia donde estaba y a duras penas podía oír a alguien preguntarle sobre si tenia alguna enfermedad o alergias a medicamentos.  
Lo ultimo que recordaba jimmy era estar en la carretera camino a casa de su hermano que a media noche había llamado pidiendo ayuda .  
Sin darse cuenta estaba bajo sueño de nuevo perdiendo el control de todo solo el cuerpo pesado  
Mas tarde despertaría en una habitación sin ventanas sujetado y adolorido . ¡señor! Como le dolía la piel era quemante  
Despierta unicornio- una voz femenina lo llamaba mientras acomodaba algo entre sus piernas que parecía una sonda para orinar.  
Donde estoy – pregunto somnoliento.  
Cariño has dormido tanto que apenas logras captar el cambio de tu cuerpo – respondía burlonamente – pero hoy es tu gran día por eso debes estar bien despierto para seguir las instrucciones y poder llevarte con tus nuevos amos. Amos? No entiendo- yo no soy un esclavo soy un hombre libre. Cariño no según este documento que el señor Gabriel firmo donde pagaba todas sus deudas de póker al señor Zacarías entregando a su esclavo.  
De pronto la cabeza le daba vueltas no entendía el era su hermano no su esclavo. Aunque era legal tener esclavos estos provenían de personas juzgadas por delitos y deudas recibiendo un chic detrás de su cabeza para forzarlos a realizar las funciones que sus amos deseaban. Una vez que Jimmy logra ponerse de pie es desnudado por un par de asistentes que acompañaban a la mujer pelo negro que no se molesto en presentarse, y sin pedir permiso comenzó a explorar entre sus piernas y vientre. El no entendió hasta que bajo su vista esto era una pesadilla el tenia una vagina con una especie de sonda que le ayudaba a orinar . La mujer le abrió las piernas y exploro todo . Su cabeza le daba vueltas no comprendía su situación y por que si hasta ayer estaba saliendo de la tienda donde trabajaba planeando una cita junto a su novia Penelope ahora estaba siendo forzado a recibir modificaciones de su cuerpo. Todo perfecto- la mujer le dijo con una sonrisa mientras retiraba la sonda- vístete ya te explicare todo para tu gran día pequeño unicornio. Jimmy obedeció colocándose una camisa y unos pantalones ambos blancos semejantes a una pijama de hospital. Su piel no dejaba de arderle, fue hasta que estaba vestido que la mujer lo condujo a otra habitación donde lo sentó y un hombre alto comenzó a cortarle el cabello que por una extraña razón este le llegaba a los hombros. Pero desde cuando el tenia el pelo largo si antes de despertar lo tenia corto. Hace cuanto que duerme. La cabeza de Jimmy se comenzaba a llenar de confusión. Acelerando la respiración y quitándose a todos de enzima comenzó a marearse y suplicar que lo dejaran tranquilo. La mujer se le acerco con lo que parecía un control lo que lo dejo paralizado . \- Vamos cariño regresa a tu silla y deja que te corten el cabello- hablo la mujer con un tono de voz diferente. Jimmy no supo como pero obedeció como un robot y quedo inmóvil el resto del rato mientras la mujer comenzó hablar de nuevo. \- Cariño fuiste vendido como pago de la deuda del señor Gabriel Novax y ahora eres propiedad de xinclare compañía. Hemos estado trabajando en ti desde hace 6 meses y fuiste modificado de acuerdo la petición de tus nuevos amos. \- Yo no soy un esclavo soy un hombre libre- se repetía constantemente. \- Te explico fuiste depilado en forma permanente, por eso te duele la piel y continuara así unos días mas, la verdad no pensé que tus dueños estarían desesperados por tenerte y se ha hecho tanto en poco tiempo. Tu pene fue removido ahora tienes una vagina y un vientre que como pudimos asegurarnos tuviste tu primer periodo hace poco de un mes la verdad que tus dueños te quieren aun con el físico masculino. Jimmy comenzó a marearse y por mas que deseaba moverse su cuerpo se lo impedía y noto que obedecía las ordenes de la extraña mujer que lo condujo a la parte trasera de un auto. Paso mucho tiempo y trayecto cuando por fin parecía que estaban en su destino ya que la ciudad desaparecía detrás de unas grandes puertas que conducían a un gran camino de bosque y asi pasaron varias horas mas para concluir a una enorme mansión que en sueños podría imaginar que existiera algo tan ostentoso. Otros autos los esperaban fue forzado a seguir a la mujer y a otros dos hombres al que llamarían Zacarías y Michael. Al final se encontraron con un hombre de aspecto y acento ingles que era intermediario de unos hombres mucho menores y de notable altura con los que actualmente se encontraban en la gran habitación \- Como lo acordado acá esta el expediente de su adquisición con todos los detalles de sus gustos, alergias y modificaciones que le hicimos así también donde ustedes son consciente que no hubo tiempo de entrenarlo para su nuevo actuar. \- Ya hemos dicho que mis clientes prefieren ser ellos quienes se encarguen de la programación y entrenamiento de su nueva adquisición señor Zacarías- dijo el hombre ingles mientras que los jóvenes observaban a Jimmy en todo momento con ansias. \- Perfecto una vez firmado los papeles y hecha la transferencia pueden disponer de el como deseen . Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Jimmy junto a los dos hombre que vestían ambos vaqueros y camisetas muy simple sin lujos. El mas alto de ojos avellana y pelo que le llegaba hasta casi los hombros le sonreía con unos hermosos hoyuelos que eran imposible de no ver. Se sentaba en un escritorio junto a una computadora donde coloco un dispositivo y comenzó a buscar algo que para el era muy extraño. Mientras el otro apenas un poco mas bajo pero sin dejar de ser tan alto, de ojos verdes esmeralda brillante y sonrisa picara se dirigió hacia el y comenzó a tocar detrás de su cabeza para colocar lo que parecía un cable que se conectaba a la computadora del primer hombre. Jimmy aun permanecía inmóvil sin saber como su cuerpo aun no le respondía y esperando que esto fuese solo una pesadilla. El que parecía ser el mayor rompió el silencio con una mirada agradable sin detener su inspección tocando su piel como si el fuera un juguete nuevo que debía ser revisado. \- Amigo que hermoso quedasteis eres todo lo que pedimos no pensé que fuera posible. \- Si y según lo programado el obedecerá nuestras ordenes a nuestra voz . \- Amigo tus ojos son muy hermosos no pensé que ellos encontraran esta característica que especifique que debías tener. Por cierto mi nombre es Dean y este de acá es mi hermano Sam wínchester ambos seremos tus nuevos papis que será como nos llamaras desde ahora. Tu nombre será Castiel . \- Si como de mi profesor de colegio Dean? \- Por favor Sammy sabes que ese hombre siempre me encendió lastima que murió tan joven. \- Lo se’ a mi también, por eso las caracte rísticas que pedimos son muy iguales a las de el. \- Puedes decirme que edad tienes Castiel? \- Mi … mi nombre es Jimmy señor- decía mientras temblaba -tengo 30 años. \- Sammy me encanta que aun pueda tomar decisiones pero nos costara hacerle entender su nueva posición. \- Descuida así será mas divertido que si lo dejamos sumisión completa. \- Bebe tu serás eso nuestro bebe . Lo se somos mas jóvenes que tu mi hermanito tiene 20 y yo 22 pero somos dueños de un imperio que por cada hora que hablamos somos mas ricos. Y deseamos cumplir nuestra fantasía de estar con nuestro nuevo juguete, por lo tanto actuaras como tal y si no sigues las reglas deberemos de castigarte y no quieres que tus papis se enojen bebe. \- Jimmy asintió temerosamente de lo que le esperaba estaba a merced de estos mocosos que querían que el los llamara papas estaba tan ansioso que no tardo en hiperventilar y comenzar a marearse. Las lagrimas caían sin cesar y callo al suelo viendo todo nublado. \- Lo se bebe hoy ha sido un día muy difícil- Dean lo abrazo y comenzó a frotar su espalda. \- Esta lista su nueva programación lo puedes llevar . Lo siento Castiel mi hermano lleva meses esperando esto y es mejor complacerlo. Le dijo el hombre mientras desconectaba el cable de su cabeza, a la vez que el otro hombre lo alzaba y lo llevaba a una habitación donde había una cama grande donde lo coloco. Suavemente fue desnudado mientras que Sam traia una camisa celeste que le resaltaba los ojos con un dibujo de una abeja y un pañal. Ambos se maravillaron con su entrepierna era una vagina pequeña y suave sin bellos donde suavemente colocaron crema cerrando asi el pañal. Desconcertado Dean lo coloco en sus brazos acunándolo mientras el otro le extendía y biberón como para adulto ambos contemplaron al castiel que sin saber como abrió la boca y trago lo que parecia ser la primera cosa en meses mientras ambos lo contemplaban.


	2. Las reglas del juego

\- Mañana bebe -decía Dean mientras alborotaba el cabello oscuro de Jimmy – hay que comenzar a jugar.  
Castiel de un sobresalto abrió los ojos ajustándose a la claridad del nuevo día, mientras su cabeza trabajaba en recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, aun abrumado comenzó a contemplar el cuarto donde se encontraba, habían juguetes de todos los tipos por toda la habitación: soldados, muñecas , carros, robots.  
Esta habitación era como una tienda de juguetes con enormes ventanas que daban a un jardín de ensueño y en extremo contrario estaba la cama donde lo habían acostado.  
Frente a el estaba Dean, que parecía llevar horas despierto, mientras le jalaba un brazo para acomodarlo en su cadera.  
\- Vamos a cambiarte de ropa hoy serás un soldadito para papa Sam quien esta ansioso de llevarte con el. Pero antes hay que comer algo bebe.  
Jimmy solo observaba al hombre que lo conducía hacia la cocina enorme y lujosa de la casa donde lo sentó en una silla alta para bebes y le dio lo un plato colorido lleno pe trozos de panqueques cubiertos de jarabe de caramelo. Agradeciendo el gesto comenzó a comer con desesperación, pues no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que habia comido algo.  
Sin darse cuenta el plato estaba vacío y el todo embarrado no supo como habia llegado parte del jarabee a su pelo y parecía que las manos eran uno con la cara y camisa. Su rostro se puso de color rojo en segundos mientras que Dean reía.  
\- Te explicare tu rol en la casa Cas – decía con un tono diferente – como ya sabes eres nuestro juguete nuevo y las reglas de juego es que deberás tomar el rol que se te pida por día. Mi hermano y yo decidimos compartirte ya que fue mas idea de el , pero yo puse las reglas, veras nosotros nos amamos y nos permitimos cosas que para la gente común son aberraciones. Aunque no existe cosa sexual entre nosotros dos, pensamos que seria excitante tener el mismo juguete sexual para ambos. Lo que suena raro.

\- Pero por que yo? – pregunto temeroso Jimmy.

  
\- Bebe es simple tu eres el único con los rasgo físicos que solicitamos, nada personal. Sammy y yo siempre compartimos gusto por los chicos y chicas, la ultima novia de el Jessy , casi nos separa y fue doloroso para ambos, pues ella nunca comprendió que a pesar de ambos ser adultos aun nos encanta coleccionar juguetes y jugar como niños.

\- ¿ por eso fui comprado para ser juguete de placer sexual?- decía Jimmy mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos azules.

  
\- Por una parte si, peri no siempre, con forme surjan las cosas, solo no trates de escapar ni salir de los limites de la propiedad pues tu chic se encenderá y perderás tu capacidad de tener voluntad, esto te devolverá automáticamente a la casa.  
No tardo mucho cuando Dean lo llevo al baño donde ya lo esperaba una bañera, fue desnudado e introducido , fue relajante sentir el agua caliente con espuma, mientras se le escapaba un suspiro, Dean le golpeo las manos cuando trato de lavarse por si mismo.  
\- No Cas los juguetes no se pueden cuidar solos , por eso yo lo hago – susurro suavemente – solo disfruta.  
Jimmy guardo silencio durante todo el rato, mientras fue bañado y vestido con lo que parecía ropa de soldado, a excepción del pañal que llevaría debajo de toda aquella vestimenta.  
Sam le esperaba en la entrada de la casa junto con un enorme pastor alemán y Crowley ambos con igual vestimenta de la de Jimmy.  
\- Mañana Castiel – le sonrió Sam -hoy jugaremos paintball.

\- Disfruten mucho chicos, solo trata de no romperlo Sammy.

  
\- Descuida dentro de unas horas estaremos de vuelta Gard , Kevin y Charly nos esperan mas adelante.

\- Desacuerdo yo debo revisar un papeleo que debo firmar y estaré para la tarde con ustedes.

  
Castiel sin decir palabra siguió a los hombres mientras el perro lo olfateaba . Sam le sonrió mientras le entregaba un arma cargada de pintura azul.

  
\- Parece que le caes bien a Rufus.

  
\- Creo que es mutuo – sonrio por primera vez castiel.

  
\- Me alegra mucho por que estara en nuestro equipo.

  
La mañana voló mientras que ellos corrían uno tras el otro, hasta que Charly alzo su bandera dándole el gane al equipo contrario de Sam. Jimmy nunca habia tenido tiempo de saber lo que era jugar casi sin entender las reglas trato de relajarse y jugar, sintió disfrutar por primera vez en su vida, debido que desde temprana edad el y su hermano debía trabajar para mantener las facturas y el vicio de su madre, nunca supo quien seria su padre. Por lo tanto lo único que conocía era trabajar.

  
Al final todos sedientos , Sam saco una botella de agua la cual tomo hasta casi acabar luego se acercaría a Castiel y se lo puso en la boca mientras impedía que este la tomara por su cuenta.

  
\- Recuerda los juguetes no se cuidan solos.  
Castiel estaba tan sediento que termino por aceptar la botella hasta acabar. Luego Sam lo comenzó a revisar de pies a cabeza y lo hizo sentado sobre una piedra con Rufus a su cuidado.

  
\- Vamos Sam una ronda mas – reía Charly y Kevin.

  
\- Yo creo que paso – 0 ya es hora del almuerzo.

  
\- Lo se es duro perder para ti pero acertaste en tu razonamiento.

  
Todos se dirigieron a la gran casa, lo que le pareció extraño a Castiel es que todos le hablaban con confianza y ninguno pregunto sobre su rol. Parecía todo natural.


	3. Adaptandose a su rol

  
Mientras iban camino a la casa Sam nunca soltó la mano de Castiel , siempre sonreía en su dirección, mientras todos hablaban de lo que comerían cuando llegaran.

  
Así pasaron el resto del día en el jardín, frente a una enorme mesa llena de comida y bebidas, que los sirvientes amablemente servían a los invitados.

  
Como era de esperar Castiel fue sentado junto a Sam mientras este le daba de comer en la boca y de tomar algo que al comienzo le pareció de extraño sabor. Nunca le dejo tomar nada de su propio plato, lo que constantemente ruborizaba el rostro de Castiel.

  
Al final todos se despidieron, Charly no dejaba de abrazar a Castiel y decirle lo encantador que era. Un carro llego por ella y se subió con Gart y Kevin.

  
Castiel comenzó a sentir deseos por orinar sin saber que hacer se volvió a Sam quien no le soltaba la mano.

  
\- Sam necesito ir al baño – de alguna manera el semblante de Sam cambio y su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

  
\- Castiel sabes muy bien como debes de llamarme verdad y si no quieres que te de un castigo para que nunca lo olvides, será mejor que sigas el juego.

  
\- Papa necesito ir al baño – se sonrojo Castiel.

  
\- Bien bebe para eso es tu pañal úselo que su papa Dean estará contento de limpiar, conociéndolo su juego de bebe con el nunca termina.

  
Castiel fue llevado de la mano adentro de la casa donde Dean ya estaba esperando en la oficina , parecía que llevaba todo el día concentrado en papeleo, al verlos su cara se ilumino y camino hacia los chicos.

  
\- Que tal estuvo el paseo con los chicos?

  
\- Muy bien, por cierto Castiel aun no comprende el uso del pañal lleva rato queriendo hacer pis, a pesar de que le di algo para aliviar se reúsa hacerlo en el pañal.

  
\- No bebe eso te hace daño ven con migo.  
Dean se lo llevo en dirección al sofá y lo puso sobre sus piernas mientras frotaba su vientre, castiel comenzó a sudar mas y a sonrojarse, mientras suplicaba que parara. Pero Dean froto mas fuerte en su vientre y lo balanceaba, sin poder aguantar mas se vino el primen chorro y sin poder detener termino llenando el pañal que Dean ya estaba comprobando.

  
\- Este es el buen chico de papa- abrazaba y besaba la frente de Castiel.

  
\- Yo no soy un bebe, soy hasta mayor que ustedes dos, esto es humillante! – se soltó de golpe cayendo de trasero al suelo, llorando asustado.

  
\- Creí que ya te habia explicado que tu rol es seguir nuestro juegos si papa quiere un perro eso serás, si quiere un soldado o una bailarina eso serás. Así que mejor que vuelvas con migo o recibirás un castigo.

  
\- No por favor déjame ir yo no soy tu esclavo, gritaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y huir.

  
Fue atrapado por Sam quien lo alzo en sus hombros y se dirigió al corredor donde fue desnudado y puesto contra la puerta, Dean los siguió con lo que pareció un azote y comenzó a golpear los glúteos desnudos y orinado de Castiel hasta ponerlo al rojo encendido. Castiel no dejaba de suplicar que parara entre llanto.

  
\- Por favor hare lo que me pida pero para papa! – fue dejado de rodillas contra la ventana por un lapso de tiempo en espera de una respuesta.

  
\- Ven arrastrarte como bebe y actúa como tal.

  
Castiel obedeció y se arrastro gateando tembloroso, fue alzado por Dean quien lo llevo al baño donde fue limpiado y puesto en un nuevo pañal y camisa color blanco con dibujo de tren.

  
En la sala Sam ya los esperaba con una botella con leche, castiel sentía mucha humillación pero no deseaba ser golpeado mas por lo que acepto la botella que Sam le dio y chupo entre sollozos hasta quedarse dormido.  
  


 

 


	4. La nena

A la mañana Castiel se despertó usando un vestido rosado con mucho volado y un gran lazo en su espalda, traía medias y zapatos de charol. Al levantarse se podía ver su trasero con un blúmer lleno se encajes y debajo aun portaba el pañal que tanto odiaba. Lo peor era que tenia ganas de orinar y no podía volver a pasar por lo del día anterior, aun le dolía la piel , así que casi con lagrimas en los ojos se permitió orinar llenando el pañal.

  
Su rostro estaba al rojo carmesí y los ojos llenos de lagrimas por frustración, sin darse cuenta Dean entro a la habitación con un prensador rosado , Que coloco en el pelo de Castiel.

  
\- Que pasa nena? Hoy serás la bebe de papa. No llores puedes decirme que tienes.

  
\- Pañal? – le susurro tímidamente Castiel.

  
\- O nena hermosa has usado tu pañal descuida papa es tan orgulloso que se hará cargo de ti.

  
Dean alzo en sus brazos a Castiel lo llevo al cambiador, bajo el blúmer con encaje y cuidadosamente cambio el pañal, limpió con delicadez sus partes y observo por un rato. Castiel no sabia que hacer, solo se quedo esperando que Dean actuara. Para su sorpresa Dean acerco sus labios a su vagina expuesta y comenzó a frotar su lengua contra su clítoris suavemente una y otra vez haciendo que la respiración de Cas se acelerara y gimiera una y otra vez.

Dean voltio a ver a su juguete como se estremecía y se humedecía en su entrepierna. Limpio nuevamente la vagina de Cas y coloco el pañal, esta ves sin cremas ni talco. Subió el blúmer y puso de pie a Castiel que aun lucia rojo de la vergüenza, tomo su mano y lo condujo a su oficina saco una botella para bebes, coloco a Cas sobre sus piernas y le dio su botella, en todo momento Castiel obedeció. Una vez terminada la botella lo coloco en un corralito lleno de muñecas, cuadernos para colorear y crayones.

  
\- Nena pórtate bien mientras que papa trabajara un rato.

  
Castiel miro a su alrededor no sabia que hacer y se quedo sentado mientras abrazaba una abeja de peluche. No podía sacar de su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir , el nunca le habia dicho a nadie pero era virgen, así que fue su primera experiencia, lo peor que se sintió bien, esto no podía pasarle a él, como va a comenzar y disfrutar de todo esto.

  
Al caer la tarde Sam interrumpió a Dean haciéndole saber que era hora de comer, recogió del corralito a Castiel lo piso entre sus caderas y lo llevo a la cocina, lo sentó sobre sus piernas y le dio de comer de su propio plato, a lo que Dean rellenaba constantemente y disimuladamente.

  
Al terminar Dean le hizo saber que aun le quedaba mucho por hacer, Sam se quedo con Cas y lo llevo a la habitación de entretenimiento, ambos vieron documentales, hasta que los parpados de Cas cayeron del aburrimiento. Sam coloco sobre su pecho a Cas y continuo con su programa, mientras frotaba con una mano su espalda, Castiel se sintió tan relajado por los latidos de Sam, que disfruto de su siesta.


End file.
